Total Divas
Total Divas is an American reality television series that premiered on July 28, 2013, on E!.234 The series gives viewers an inside look into the lives of female WWE wrestlers from their work within WWE to their personal lives with the inclusion of behind the scenes footage.5678 Seasons one through seven are available on WWE's on-demand streaming service, WWE Network,9 and Hulu. Production and casting Total Divas was revealed in May 2013, as a part of a partnership with E!.11 The cast for the newly-announced series comprised Brie and Nikki Bella, Naomi, Cameron, Natalya, Eva Marie, and JoJo.12 It was announced on August 14, 2013, that E! had ordered an additional six episodes to the already eight episode first season, bringing the total episode number up to fourteen episodes.13 The mid-season finale aired on September 15, 2013, with the season continuing on November 10, 2013.14 WWE commentator Josh Mathews revealed on November 20, 2013, that Total Divas had been renewed for a second season.1516 The second season premiered on March 16, 2014, with Summer Rae joining the cast, replacing JoJo as she decided to focus more on wrestling.17 On May 19, 2014, E! announced that the third season of Total Divas would premiere on September 7, 2014, with Rosa Mendes joining the cast.18 On February 24, 2015, Paige announced Total Divas was renewed for a fourth season, with filming commencing at the end of the month.19 It was then announced at the end of season three, that the fourth season would premiere on July 7, 2015, moving from Sunday to Tuesday nights.20 On April 1, 2015, E! announced the show had been renewed for a fourth season via a press release. In the press release, it was confirmed that Naomi would return as a series regular with Cameron and Rosa Mendes being removed from the main cast. All of the other Divas would return as series regulars.21 After the September 22 episode of Total Divas aired, it was announced that the following week's episode would serve as the season finale, rather than a mid-season finale.22 Season 5 was announced on October 6, 2015 and premiered on January 19, 2016 with the fourth season's main cast with the exception of Naomi returning.23 It was subsequently announced that WWE Tough Enough runner-up Mandy Rose would be joining the show as a series regular and that Rosa Mendes would be rejoining the main cast.24 Season 6 was officially confirmed on April 18, 2016, by the E! Network with a fall premiere date and the majority of last season's cast returning, along with Naomi returning as a series regular and Renee Young, Lana, and Maryse replacing Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, and Mandy Rose. Additionally, the E! Network announced that Brie and Nikki would be getting their own spin-off also with a fall premiere date, titled Total Bellas.2526 On January 28, 2017, it was announced that Nikki Bella will serve as an executive producer of the show when the series returns in April 2017.27 In May 2017, it was announced that Eva Marie would not be returning as a series regular.28 On June 9, 2017, it was reported that Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax would be joining the upcoming season of Total Divas.2930 On June 10, 2017, Renee Young confirmed via Twitter that she will not be returning for the seventh season.31 Lana confirmed in an interview that she was returning to the show for its seventh season along with her storyline of becoming a singles competitor.32 On June 29, 2017, it was reported that Carmella would be joining the cast and that Paige wouldn't be returning for the upcoming season.33 On September 20, 2017, E! revealed that the seventh season will premiere on November 1, 2017.34 On May 7, 2018, E! and WWE announced that Total Divas had been renewed for seasons 8 and 9. Season 8 is expected to air in fall 2018.3536 On May 15, 2018, it was announced that Carmella would not be returning for the show's eighth season.37 On July 26, 2018, it was announced that season 8 would premiere on September 19, 2018, and the cast was to comprise Brie and Nikki Bella, Natalya, Naomi, Lana, Nia Jax and Paige.38 Timeline ; Cast notes : # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b In season 3, Naomi and Summer Rae were credited as main cast members from 3x01 through 3x10.39 # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b In season 3, Alicia Fox and Paige were credited as main cast members from 3x11 through 3x20. Episodes Main article: List of Total Divas episodes As of November 28, 2018, 110 episodes of Total Divas have aired. Awards and nominations Reception Ratings The series premiered on July 28, 2013, drawing 1.34 million viewers, as well as becoming the series' highest rated premiere to date.46 The highest rated episode is "Planet Funk is Funked Up" garnering 1.67 million viewers.47 The lowest rated episode of season one is "Seeing Red" garnering 0.92 million viewers.48 The season two premiere episode "New Diva On The Block" received 1.07 million viewers.49 The following episode "The Braniel Bus" had a strong rise in viewers garnering 1.28 million viewers.50 The lowest rated episode of season two is "Red and Gold" garnering 0.75 million viewers.51 The season three premiere attracted over 1.2 million viewers and 821K Adults 18-49, the series was up +15% and +17% respectively versus the season 2 premiere, as well as garnered 26,000 tweets and ranked as the #1 ad-supported cable program of the night. The third-season premiere of Total Divas did not post spectacular ratings. It did, however, outdraw last season's opener.5253 Critical response Melissa Camacho of Common Sense Media gave the show 2 stars out of 5.54 Tom Conroy of Media Life Magazine said the show is uninteresting.55 Tom Conroy of Media Life Magazine said of the show, "Total Divas feels real-ish. If the stars are doing any damage to their reputations, it's that they appear to be too nice. That might make their fans happy, but viewers expecting a smackdown can and will go elsewhere."56 Diva-Dirt.com stated "Meet Your New Guilty Pleasure!".57 Eric Gargiulo of Camel Clutch Blog said "I tuned in to WWE Total Divas expecting to see a scripted reality show in the vein of Hogan Knows Best. Instead I got an interesting look behind the scenes of the WWE and its superstars more in the same vein as Beyond the Mat." Category:Titmouse TV Primetime Original Series